


The Dungeon of Dionysus

by an_undead_gamer_45, Crazy4U



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/M, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Multi, Orgy, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Romance, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_undead_gamer_45/pseuds/an_undead_gamer_45, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U
Summary: Oz gets caught up in some dungeon crawling shenanigans with four of the cutest girls in all of Spooky High.  Great!  As if he didn't have enough problems with school, the Slayer chasing him, and trying to figure out who to take to the prom.  Little does he know... this is no ordinary dungeon!   Within these walls expect nothing short of lust, kinks and other wonderful vices.It's time to get devious, mischievous and... Polyamorous!
Relationships: Aaravi the Slayer/Polly Geist, Aaravi the Slayer/Yellow | Oz, Aaravi the Slayer/Z'gord | Zoe/Yellow | Oz, Aaravi the Slayer/Z'ord|Zoe, Miranda Vanderbilt/Polly Geist/Yellow | Oz, Miranda Vanderbilt/Yellow | Oz, Polly Geist/Miranda Vanderbilt, Polly Geist/Yellow | Oz, Yellow | Oz/Z'gord | Zoe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. Deflowering

It was your typical Thursday at Spooky High. Birds chirping, sun shining and the Slayer on a rampage! The tiny woman tore through the halls of Spooky High screaming “Death to all monsters!” as she filled the walls with crossbow bolts. The only thing unusual was her quarry. She stopped stalking Damien and Liam, who were both grateful, and instead was spending her time going after two different monsters, the ones she was currently chasing.

Oz ran into the library, hoping that the social pressure of “quiet in the library” would make her stop, or at least get her to yell less. He had no idea why The Slayer decided to start going after him. He was never even super mean to her, he didn't show her up with an intense guitar solo like Amira did, or throw a red delicious at her, why was she bullying him?

“Oh em gee! I can't believe the Slayer is actually chasing us! This is the third time this week!” Zoe cried.

Oz almost forgot about his companion who was running beside him. The Eldritch cutie was beaming, as if she was having the time of her life. Oz dived behind a desk, pulling Zoe with him.

“Why is she so mad?” He squeaked.

“I wonder if she's over Damien?” Zoe pondered. “Maybe she gave up after him and Brian started dating? Doesn't help her that Liam and Amira are hanging out-”

“Zoe, we need to find a way to es-” Oz said.

His words were interrupted by a loud thud as the Slayer landed before them (did she jump off a bookshelf?!). There was nowhere to run, they were backed against the frame of a desk. The cloaked woman stood over them, a crossbow in each hand, cloak billowing.

“Is she going to say it?” Zoe gushed, a tentacle over her mouth.

“Prepare to die!” The Slayer cried, causing Zoe to pump her fist.

Oz shut his eyes, saying a prayer to whichever god would have him. There was so much he had to look forward to, he didn't even know which girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with yet. It didn't matter, seeing as if it was ending in a few seconds. Yes, any second his life would be cut short and those crossbow bolts would be embedded in his flesh. ...Any second now.

“Ahh! P- Put me down!” The Slayer cried.

“Hey! There you are!”

Oz opened his eyes, seeing the Slayer floating in the air holding onto her crossbows. Zoe seemed just as confused as he did, the voids on her face were wide. Polly, the voice he heard earlier, floated in, stopping just in front of the Slayer.

“Hey, Slayer bae! What'chu up to?” Polly asked the squirming Slayer.

“Let me go!” She Slayer groaned.

“Hmm, I don't think I've seen these two interact a whole lot.” Zoe said, getting to her feet.

“Thank you so much, Polly.” Oz said.

Polly turned away from the Slayer, who fell to the ground, and smiled. Was Polly oblivious to the fact that the Slayer was bothering them? The ghost girl didn't seem to notice the disarray in the library, so it seemed likely.

“I was also looking for you too, Ozzy.” Polly said, giving the shadow boy a smile that made his knees wobble.

“What about me?” Zoe asked. “Were you looking for me?”

“No, but that can change.” Polly said, then turned back to the Slayer, who was rubbing her bottom. “You do adventuring, right?”

The Slayer groaned. “Is that what this is about? You want me to get you a magical dildo or something?”

“Oh no, something way bigger.” Polly said, and pulled a huge key out of her pocket. “This is the key to the... Dungeon of Dionysus!”

The four were silent, everyone was watching the green eyed woman. Her expression started as one of surprise, then quickly turned into suspicion, eyes narrowing. Oz didn't have any idea what was going on, but he was definitely interested, especially since he wanted to ask if Polly had any weed she could share.

“That's just a legend!” Aaravi said, glaring at the key. “Where did you even get that?”

“I got it from some friends. They say that the dungeon is priming with all sorts of freaky shit, and that if you get to the end you get a jug of wine brewed by Dionysus himself. I need to try that shit!” Polly said, then she frowned. “Thing is, I've never done this dungeon stuff, so I need a team.”

“Sounds like fun.” Zoe said. “It's been a while since I did anything like that with Oz.”

“So you're in too?” Polly asked.

“W- Well... It could be fun-” Oz stammered, but was cut off. Who else was dumb enough to enter this war zone of a library?

“What is it that you four are discussing?” Miranda asked. “Does this have anything to do with our group project?”

“It's better then that, Miri! We're going adventuring!” Polly declared.

“Adventuring? Are you hiring that leather-clad peasant to get something out of an ancient tomb for you?” Miranda asked.

“My name is Aaravi!” The Slayer spat.

The metaphorical gears inside Ozs brain were turning. This could be a fun experience, him in a dungeon with four of the hottest girls at school. Well, four very hot girls, since this school was so full of beauties. Sure, it looked like Polly was up to something, but that was just as usual with the ghost girl. At worst, she would just prank then four of them and that would be that. He had to convince everyone else to go along with it, especially Miranda.

“I'm in! It sounds like it'll be really fun! Exploring some abandoned ruins and developing bonds along the way. And aren't adventuring princesses super popular right now?” Oz said.

Oz briefly thought about talking up the ways Polly's plan could help her improve as a leader, but he felt like his charm stats worked better for this. Miranda thought for a moment, finger to her lips. Her serfs talked to each other, then one of them whispered in her ear, causing her eyes to go wide.

“I do believe you are right!” Miranda cried, clapping her hands together. “That, and due to weather I am not able to go on my trip to Atlantis this weekend, so this could be a suitable substitute.”

“So what do you think, Aaravi? Sounds like a party?” Polly asked, turning to Aaravi.

The Slayer did not speak for a moment, then threw up her hands. “Fine! I'll help you get your magical dildo or wine or whatever. Just don't be late, and maybe bring some supplies.”

“Awesome! We'll be meeting up at noon tomorrow. See you all there!” Polly said before phasing out.

******************************

The next day, everyone met up at the site of the dungeon. Polly was kind enough to text directions to everyone, and they Slayer did give everyone advice on what to bring. Water, some food, compass, a weapon, bag of holding, stuff like that.

“So, this is it?” Oz asked, looking to Polly then Aaravi.

“It feels a little weird.” Aaravi said.

The dungeon's entrance was a stone building, the size of a small house, with two huge slabs of rock for the doors. Markings were carved into the doors, it looked vaguely like vines and leaves, but they were worn away. There did seem to be something in the air, but it wasn't wholly unpleasant.

“Yeah! This is the place.” Polly said, leaning on Miranda.

“This is probably just a crappy dungeon everyone forgot about. Nothing but crappy monsters with bad drops and nearly no XP.” Aaravi muttered.

“It feels kinda nostalgic.” Zoe said.

Oz's gaze went to Miranda, who was frowning. Despite everything, Oz did not like seeing the princess sad. He moved closer to her.

“Is everything okay?” Oz asked.

“This place seems... Kind of dirty.” Miranda said.

“Yeah... But maybe we'll find something cool inside.” Oz said, then added. “I'll do my best to keep you safe, so don't worry.”

“I do have my serfs, but it is appreciated.” Miranda said, giving Oz a smile.

The fearling's cheeks warmed. Miranda had been the first girl to capture his attention when he first entered Spooky High, and he was still smitten. He couldn't help it; those big blue eyes, the red hair, her voice, how delicate she could be; it all made him want to protect her.

“Hey, did anyone bring proper armor?” Aaravi asked, causing Oz to nearly topple over.

Oz looked down at his clothes, which he stole from the auditorium. He couldn't help it, they made him feel cool. It looks like he wasn't alone, as everyone but Aaravi was wearing their clothes for the play.

“Fine, looks like I'm going to have to carry this team.” Aaravi groaned.

“Yeah, let's get moving!” Polly said, taking the key out of one of the packs on her belt.

The key glowed and was slid inside the lock, which trembled slightly. Before anyone could make a comment on how sexual that felt, the doors opened, swinging outward and barely missing Polly. The team filled in, but Oz stopped, just short of the threshold and did a bow.

“Ladies first.” He said to Miranda.

“How polite.” She said.

The princess gave him a tiny curtsy before walking inside, and internally Oz did a happy dance. He just impressed Miranda. Cool! Maybe he could find something nice for her in the dungeon, maybe he could even ask her out... If he wasn't still struggling with his feelings for all four of his other party members. As Oz walked in, distracted by his own indecisiveness, the doors slammed shut behind him.

“My serfs!” Miranda cried.

“I- I didn't close it!” Oz said.

In a display of proactiveness, Oz braced his shoulder against the doors. He could be cool! He could impress a mermaid princess! The doors did not budge. 

“Looks like the kind of dungeon where the only way out is to beat it.” Aaravi said, putting her hand on the interior door.

“Miranda, I'm sorry.” Oz said, moving closer to Miranda.

Oz's eyes widened when not only did the princess not turn up her nose at him, but she held his hand. He adjusted the brim of his hat, hoping the shadow would cover his blush. 

“You said you'll protect me?” Miranda asked, looking up at him.

“Of course!” Oz stammered.

The moment was ruined by Aaravi's growls. “Come on! Let us through!”

Right as Oz took another step forward, a faint clicking sound resonated from the chamber.

“Oh no, OZ MOVE!” shouted Aaravi, knowing exactly what that sound meant.

Sadly, the shadowman was a bit too slow on the draw and promptly fell through a trap door that opened up beneath him with Miranda soon tumbling after him.

The two monsters plummeted straight into darkness as the trap door snapped shut behind them, screaming all the way down.

Fortunately, Oz’s fall was broken by a large soft object that cushioned his fall when he landed, preventing any major injuries.

Unfortunately however, Miranda ended up landing right on top of him, causing the shadow man to yelp in pain.

Looking down at what she had landed on, Miranda let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you for breaking my fall Ozwald. My knight in shiny armor.”

“Don’t mention it.” Oz wheezed, trying to recover from one-hundred and fifty pounds of mermaid slamming onto his back. “Anyways, where are we?” 

Miranda looked around the pitch black room for a moment, “I don’t know, I can’t see anything.”

Right then, as if on cue, a series of lights flickered on and purged the darkness; revealing that the two were in a rather nicely decorated room with a large couch against one wall and a wooden vanity against the other, a wooden door sat directly across from the heart shaped bed covered in roses that the two had landed upon, and red shag carpet covered the floor to match the blood red walls.

Compared to the rest of the dungeon, this room felt extremely out of place which almost immediately made Oz suspicious.

“What kind of death trap is this?” 

“Perhaps the dungeon is attempting to ‘kill us with kindness’ as I do with so many of my own serfs.” said Miranda, hopping off the bed and checking herself in the vanity to ensure her hair had not been ruined in the fall.

Oz tried to open the door only to find that it was locked up tight and attempting to pry it open only resulted in Oz gaining some sore fingers and scolding looks from his phobias.

“Great, it looks like we’re trapped.” Sighed the concept of fear, flopping onto the couch.  
“Oh if only my battering serf was here, we could have used him to break down the door. If only there was another way out of this room…”

“THERE IS.” said a disembodied voice that caused Miranda to jump straight into Oz’s arms, the shadow boy blushing at the physical contact.

“W-who said that?” Oz stuttered, still clinging to the merprincess.

“IT IS I THE KEEPER OF THE DUNGEON OF DIONYUS! WHERE YOUR WILDEST DREAMS OF PLEASURE AND DEBAUCHERY COME TRUE!” the voice replied. “YOU ARE NOW STANDING IN THE FIRST OF FOUR TRIALS THAT YOU MUST PASS IN ORDER TO CLAIM THE ULTIMATE PRIZE: THE WINE OF DIONYUS HIMSELF!”

Well that made sense, it was a dungeon after all, there was supposed to be challenges and trials they’d have to face; didn’t make it any less daunting.

“O-okay, what’s the first challenge?”

“IT’S SIMPLE, IN ORDER TO PROGRESS ANY FURTHER YOU MUST HAVE A VIRGIN SACRIFICE.”

Oz’s eyes darted to Miranda, who seemed to realize the same thing he did and adopted a look of horror; staring at Oz for even the slightest hint of reassurance that he wasn’t about to give into this madman’s request.

Oz didn’t say anything, he just hugged Miranda tighter, he promised that he would protect the merprincess and he was gonna do just that. “N-no! I won’t do it! I’d rather die in this room than even lay a scratch on my princess!”

The voice just cackled. “OH I THINK YOU MISUNDERSTOOD KID, WHEN I SAID ‘VIRGIN SACRIFICE’ I MEANT THAT THE VIRGIN HAS TO SACRIFICE HER VIRGINITY.”

That’s when it hit Oz, the deep red bed, the rose petals, the mood lighting, it all made sense now; but that realization turned to disgust

“You won’t let us go unless she has sex with you?!” Oz said

“OH NOT ME SWEETHEART, HERE’S A HINT: WHO IS THE ONLY OTHER MONSTER IN THAT ROOM RIGHT NOW?”

Oz’s eyes nearly exploded as he realized what the voice was asking him to do, Miranda became similarly flustered as a bright red blush came across her face.

“W-wait, you mean we have to…”

“YEP. ‘COURSE, YOU COULD JUST STAY IN THAT ROOM FOR THE REST OF YOUR SHORT LIVES, BUT I WOULDN’T RECOMMEND THAT.”

The fearling was on the fence about this, on the one hand he doesn’t want his or Miranda's first time to be trapped in a dusty old dungeon while some mysterious pervert watches them from afar, it didn’t feel right to him.

On the other hand, the one that came from a head full of hormones, was screaming that he’d never get another chance like this and he should seize the opportunity to sleep with one of the most charismatic monsters in school while he still could.

While he wanted to listen to his common sense, the second voice seemed to be getting louder and louder as the room got hotter and hot- wait a second.

Oz tugged at the collar of his musketeer outfit, now acutely aware of the fact he was now sweating straight through the piece of clothing to the point it was starting to become damp rags from the sheer heat he was experiencing; he had to cool down, right now.

So he did the only logical thing which was to start stripping down, completely forgetting about his female friend still currently in the room.

First came off his hat which he threw on the couch only to find that it was far from enough, his shirt came soon after which got tossed aside along with his pants which he nearly tore off in desperation, his shoes were thrown against the wall 

‘W-why?! Why is it so hot in here?!’ Oz mentally screamed as he pried the shoes off of his feet, it was fine a minute ago and now he felt like he had taken a trip to the seventh circle of hell. (which is the hottest part of hell for those that don’t know)

Despite the fact that he was now standing there in nothing more than his underwear, Oz still felt way too warm. In his heat dazed state, Oz hooked his fingers into the waistband of his briefs only to stop himself when a specific fact forced its way back into his mind:

Miranda was still there, not five feet away, and he had stripped down in front of her.

The embarrassment the fearling now felt distracted him from the feelings of heat entirely, but honestly he might have prefered just being hot.

He turned to face her, an apology loaded and ready to fire, but when he saw her; he could only wheeze in shock.

While he was so focused on getting his own clothes off to cool down, he failed to notice Miranda had the exact same idea and was now standing before him, stark naked.

Oz wanted to say something, anything; but all that he could think about was the pink goddess that now stood before him.

Miranda on the other hand was also similarly enraptured, she had never noticed how attractive Oz truly was before and now that his naked body was on display that attractiveness was even more apparent; none of her previous suitors could hold a candle to the male specimen that she gazed upon.

After about five minutes of this wordless exchange, Miranda ended up being the one to make the first move.

Swiftly coming forward, the merprincess draped her arms over Oz’s shoulders and brought him into a deep kiss; to which he responded by wrapping his arms around her back and returning the gesture, their sweaty bodies colliding with one another.

Then Miranda felt it poke against her mouth.

Unlatching from the shadowy boy, Miranda spied a crack forming across his face where his mouth should-

“You have a mouth?!” Exclaimed Miranda.

Oz blushed. “Y-yes, I don’t really like to show it off that much but-”

Before he even knew what he was doing, the crack split open to reveal a grotesque mouth lined with rows and rows of sharp teeth and an absolutely massive tongue that was wiggling around inside the horrific maw.

The large pink organ seemed to have an almost hypnotic effect on the mermaid, her eyes following the tongue as it ran over the boy’s teeth.

Oz sighed, Miranda was probably horrified, why wouldn’t she be? He should have known better than to show off his-

The eldritch horror’s train of thought was interrupted by Miranda slamming against him and desperately mashing her mouth against his, dainty tongue wiggling against his own.

Any reservations Oz might have had were given concrete shoes and dropped to the bottom of the harbor as he met the kiss with gusto, forcing his tongue into Miranda's mouth, coiling around her own as he tasted every inch of her.

As the hormones grew ever higher, so did Oz’s boldness as his hands traveled down Miranda’s back and took two big handfuls of the princess’ rear, the girl moaning in response.

Oz broke away from the kiss for a moment, miranda trying in vain to follow his fleeting tongue, only for him to latch onto her neck with the intention of giving her one helluva hicky as he lifted her up off the floor and carried her across the room; his mouth never leaving her flesh.

Miranda’s nails dug into the shadow man’s back, whimpering and moaning at the feeling of his ministrations against her virgin flesh; the sharp teeth poking into her throat made her acutely aware of the fact that Oz could very easily end her life right now, all he’d have to do is bite down a bit harder.

Dear god it excited her…

Oz roughly shoved her onto the bed, pulling away from her neck as he pinned her wrists to the soft covers with his own hands, just enjoying the view of her utterly flustered face and the deep purple hickey that was now forming at the base of her throat.

Just as he was about to trail his hand down to a certain area, a shot of clarity pushed it’s way through the shadow boy’s raging hormones that made him take pause.

He looked straight at Miranda and asked “are you sure you want to do this?”

The merprincess smiled, that’s what she liked about Oz, even when she was completely at his mercy he still went out of his way to make sure that she was safe and happy.

Miranda promptly wrapped her arms around Oz’s shoulders and pulled him in closer, and she whispered into his ear “more than anything my love.”

And that was all it took…

Oz immediately crammed four fingers into Miranda's love cavern, causing her to let out a high-pitched squeal that was quickly silenced by Oz’s lips.

She had assumed he was going to start pumping them in and out but oh man was she wrong; the mermaid was struck with the sensation of Oz’s fingers extending out like tendrils and running along the edges of her pussy, stroking along every single nook and cranny and even pinching certain areas causing it to gush out like a broken pipe.

Miranda’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of her head from the overwhelming pleasure brought on by the combined pleasure of Oz’s fingers and tongue.

‘I never knew such activities felt this good!’ Miranda shouted in her head as Oz worked his magic on the girl. ‘No wonder Polly raves so much about it!’

That’s when she felt it, a climbing feeling of pleasure that was rapidly approaching her like a tidal wave; Miranda assumed it was what polly called ‘cumming’ just a few more strokes and-

Suddenly, Oz pulled out his hand and the pleasure left with it, as did Miranda’s climax which started fading away.

The high school girl let out a whimper, wiggling and thrusting her hips in an attempt to entice Oz to bring back the pleasure she was feeling.

Only she need not bother, as the fearling roughly grabbed ahold of Miranda’s hips and flipped her onto her belly in one fluid motion.

“OZ?! What are you do-” the merprincess trailed off, feeling something long and stiff poking against her rear end.

She didn’t need to look back to know what it was.

“Time to claim the throne, Miranda.”

And with that, Oz slammed into Miranda and became the monster that deflowered the youngest member of the vanderbilt family.

Miranda’s lips tore open in a loud, wailing moan as the fearling took her from behind, butt in the air and face pressed against the silk sheets.

The pleasure she had felt before could not compare to what she was currently experiencing, Oz was pistoning in and out of her so hard she could swear she was seeing stars.

Here she lied, the royalty of the merkingdom reduced to nothing more than a drooling concubine for the boy pounding away at her formerly virgin body.

Getting completely lost in the moment, Miranda screamed out between pants:

“YES! YES! OH SWEET NEPTUNE YES! TAKE ME OZ! MAKE ME YOURS! GIVE ME AN HEIR TO THE THRONE!”

Oz blushed and doubled down on his thrusts, pushing into Miranda even harder and faster than before, drawing out a moan of approval at his ministrations. 

He could hardly believe this was actually happening, and with Miranda of all monsters! Granted he never pictured his first time being in a dark dungeon while a voyeuristic dungeon keeper watched from afar but still!

‘I’m just happy I get to.’ Oz thought as his tongue lolled out of his mouth, drops of drool splattering onto Miranda’s back as he thrust his dick in and out of the girl.

Oz soon collapsed over Miranda, his head landing next to her as he kept thrusting.

Remembering some pointers that Polly had given him on the topic of sex, Oz reached around to Miranda’s front still pinned to the bed and grabbed ahold of her small breasts, roughly fondling them and pinching the nipples as the merprincess moaned in response.

But what pushed her over the edge was when Oz gently bit down onto her shoulder.

Miranda screamed as she went through the very first orgasm of her entire life, her sexual juices squirting all over Oz’s crotch.

Fear didn’t lag too far behind either, after a particularly hard thrust he felt himself cumming into miranda; his seed filling up her entire love canal and spilling out of the sides, the fearling was spent and so was the merprincess.

The two of them just laid there in a pile with Oz on top of Miranda, the only sound being their labored breaths, both utterly content.

“That was...nice.” Said Miranda with a lazy smile as she felt Oz’s dick still throbbing inside of her, slowly shrinking down.

“W-was….d-did I do good?” Asked Oz with uncertainty.

“The best my prince...absolutely the best.” 

Oz smiled as he pulled out, earning another gentle moan from Miranda for the trouble as the white seed slowly dripped out of her snatch.

Miranda looked back at Oz, thrusting her hips back into the air. “well? What are you waiting for? A true gentleman would clean up his own mess.”

Understanding exactly what the princess was getting at, Oz trailed down Miranda’s body until he was face to face with her pussy, still freshly fucked.

Oz leaned in and latched his mouth onto it, running his tongue up and down the slit, occasionally slipping inside of it when Miranda thrust back like the horny high schooler she was.  
Soon enough, Oz had managed to lick Miranda clean and pulled away from her pussy, a long line of spit still connecting the two.

A loud clicking sound came from the other end of the room, signifying that the door was now unlocked but it barely even mattered to the new couple.

“YES...GOOD. THAT WAS WONDERFUL PERFORMANCE.” said the dungeon keeper. “YOU MAY NOW LEAVE, YOUR FRIENDS ARE WAITING FOR YOU IN THE NEXT ROOM OVER.” 

After basking in the afterglow for a few more moments, Oz and Miranda helped each other back into their clothes, although Miranda insisted on letting Oz keep her panties as a little ‘souvenir’ from their little romp.

“It’s the least I can do for making my first time so...magical.” Said Miranda, kissing Oz on the cheek. “Come now, our friends are probably worried about us.”

As the two pushed open the door, they found themselves face to face with the slayer brandishing a battle axe, ready and posed to break down the door.

“Oh there you guys are!” 

Looking over, Oz and Miranda saw the rest of their party quickly approaching them, Zoe and Aaravi walking in a rather odd manner

“We were wondering where you went! After you dropped through that trap door the slayer went nuts trying to find you guys!” said Polly. “You should have seen it, she looked so worried about you two, Crying and junk”

“I wasn’t crying! I just didn’t want to lose two party members this early on, they were tears of anger!” said Aaravi with an adorable blush. “But on an unrelated note, are you guys okay? We heard screaming and banging coming from this way and you two look really sweaty”

Oz and Miranda looked at each other nervously and turned their gazes back towards the rest of the group.

“Oh w-we just finished the first trial of the dungeon, d-don’t worry about it. L-let’s just keep going.” 

Miranda nodded. “Yes, lets. I don’t want to spend any longer in this filthy place than I have to.”

Aaravi shrugged, “alright then, more healing potions for me then.”

As the group continued their trek into the next room, Zoe leaned over to Polly.  
“Should we tell them we saw the whole thing from the other side of a one-way mirror?” 

Polly shook her head. “Nah, it was their first time, a magical moment in their lives. We shouldn’t spoil it for them.”


	2. Dildos and whips and chains oh my!

The rest of the floor was uneventful, which the fearling was grateful for. Moreover, he was thankful for how Miranda kept holding his hand and sticking close to him. He'd had a crush on her for a while, actually if he looked back she was the first person at this school he'd been crushing on.

“Polly, this dungeon sucks.” The Slayer groaned.

The tiny tank was at the front of the procession, the ghost following close behind followed by Zoe. This dungeon was pretty boring, just a long empty corridor with the occasional torch or potted plant. There weren't even any branching paths or treasure chests full of loot.

“Relax, this is only the second floor.” Polly said as she floated. “We haven't even reached the next challenge room.”

“And it's not like we can go back.” Zoe said.

“Oh yeah...” Oz said quietly, even though he wasn't really a part of the conversation.

“What's wrong?” Miranda asked, looking up at him.

“I'm just worried about getting out.” He said.

“I'm sure we will. When I'm not back by supper, daddy will send for me.” Miranda said.

Oz tensed a little. Terrified that somehow Mister Vanderbilt would realize his daughter was deflowered, and that this dorky little shadowman was responsible for this hubris.

“I see a door!” Aaravi shouted, breaking him out of his negative thoughts.

The crowd hurried to the end of the corridor, where Aaravi pulled open the door. A bright light blinded everyone as they filled in, and when it dulled enough to see, there was a chorus of gasps.

The room was large, a strange cross between a cot and a table stood in the middle of the floor and the pristine white walls were covered in many colorful objects. For a moment, everyone wondered if this was some kind of work out/art room, but realization donned on everyone, albeit at a different rate.

“Wait... Are those...?” Aaravi whispered.

“There's so many!” Polly gasped.

“Ahhhhh...” Oz managed, face bright red.

“Is this a shop of some sort?” Zoe asked.

“What are these? Some sort of modern art display?” Miranda asked, looking from party member to party member.

“Th- They are um...” Oz stammered.

“They're sex toys!” Polly said. “Aw damn, I didn't know they made the ramatron 3000 in extra large! And in this shade of purple even!”

“I hope you enjoy this collection, because two of you will be putting this bounty to good use! That is, if you want to leave this room. This is the second challenge!” It was the voice again.

“You taking volunteers? Because I want a chance to play with some of these babies.” Polly beamed.

“Oh, excellent. Now then who else will- Oh. Alright. Now, use whatever you find in this room. Get creative. This room is packed to the brim with treasures of sensual delights, so we are expecting quite a show.” The voice said.

Oz looked around to see who else volunteered. He raised a brow when he saw Aaravi, hand up and face lowered. Even under her hood her blush was still visible.

“Aaravi?” Zoe said, cocking her head. “Dang, I wanted to go next... Oh well. Next room will be my time to shine!”

“I- I don't want my teammates doing all the work!” Aaravi stammered. “I'm the tank for god's sake!”

“Excellent! Now take your pick of our collection of pleasure and assume the position!” The voice commanded.

“I should have known you were into kinky shit, especially with all the leather you wear.” Polly chuckled.

“S- Shut up! Let's just get this over with!” Aaravi cried.

Polly floated along the wall, looking over all the dildos. The ghost paused, and grabbed something, holding it up in an ethereal hand. It was about three different lengths of thick fabric which connected with a plastic panel with a hole in the middle. A strap-on harness, Oz realized, face warming.

“So, have any experience with one of these?” Polly asked, holding it at pelvis level.

“I- Ah- Um-” Aaravi could hardly get a word out.

“I'll take that as a no. Any preference on what kind I use?” Polly said, then pointed at a red dildo. “I know you were into a Damien, and that looks a little bit like his junk.”

Aside from being bright red, the dildo was also large, with noticeable ribs and veins. Hell, it even looked like there was a knot in the middle. Aaravi shook her head, not saying a single word.

“Suit yourself. How about something simple?” She asked.

This time she chose a large, but relatively simple powder blue double dildo. It didn't quite match the ghost’s skin tone, but it still looked nice. Aaravi nodded, causing Polly to cheer. Polly tore off her plague doctor outfit, revealing, to everyone's shock and delight, that she was only wearing a pair of black panties underneath. Aaravi was much slower in her disrobing. Her cloak was on the floor, followed by her gauntlets, and she slowly peeled her boots off.

“Pick up the pace!” Polly said, floating up behind Aaravi, and undoing her corset.

The lilac haired woman gasped, jumping up and causing the chest armor to hit the floor. Oz was snapped from his voyeuristic revelry when Zoe tugged on his sleeve.

“Why don't we take a seat.” The purple cutie said, motioning to a nearby couch.

Oz and Miri were led to the out of place seat, sitting down with Oz in the middle. Thankfully, the couch wasn't sticky at all. In fact, it felt strangely new, like it was bought recently. This whole room had a clean, if not new scent to it. Oz's thoughts were interrupted by a small squeak from Aaravi. When the shadowman looked back at the two girls, Polly had just pulled down Aaravi's pants. Oz blushed at the sight of those large cheeks.

“She's got some great thighs.” Zoe smirked, nudging Oz in the side.

It was true. Even before this, Oz did like seeing Aaravi in those leather pants of hers. Oz tore his gaze away from that juicy booty when he felt Miranda's grip tighten around his wrist. To his surprise, she wasn't leering at him with anger and jealousy. Instead the princess's wide blue eyes were locked on Polly's bouncy chest.

“Her bosom, it's so impressive.” Miranda said.

“Y- Yeah.” Oz managed.

The shadowman didn't want to admit it, but the thought that Miranda might be into busty girls as much as he was made him feel pretty good. ...Maybe they could have a threesome with Polly? No! He shouldn't think like that, they weren't out of the dungeon yet! 

“I think you should put this on.” Polly said to Aaravi, presenting her with an under bust corset.

“It does look nice.” Aaravi admitted.

It was black, with silver studs on the side. Aaravi slipped into it, fastening it on her small frame as Polly held up a pair of stockings and a garter belt.

“These too.” Polly said, shoving the clothes into the Slayer's hands.

“Hey! Don't be so pushy! I agreed to do this with you, right?” Aaravi protested but still put on the garter belt and stockings.

They were also black, the stockings were tight, pressing against the tops of Aaravi's thighs which squished out. Oz noticed Zoe staring and heard her whisper a small “thank you”.

“I'm just trying to make this fun.” Polly said, then leaned in closer. “Do you have any preferences?”

Aaravi looked away. “Maybe you could wear some boots, and gloves? Like the ones that go over your elbows...”

“Ohhh! Nice!” Polly said, grinning.

It took the ghost a few seconds to locate a pair of long stripper boots and matching black gloves. When she was done, Aaravi was bright red. Polly looked at the wall again, blue-gray eyes scanning over the paraphernalia until they went wide. Polly grabbed a plain black riding crop, and pointed it at Aaravi.

“Go to the bench, and bend over. Now!” Polly demanded.

“Y- yes...” Aaravi grumbled.

“What was that?” Polly said, cocking her head.

“Yes!” Aaravi said.

The Slayer went to the bench, where she bent over, exposing her ample rear and that flushed pink intimacy between her thighs. Polly floated next to her, her hand going to Aaravi's chin, which she turned up to look at her.

“Call me mistress from now on.” Polly said.

Her free hand, the hand with the crop lashed downward, making contact with Aaravi's bum. There was a loud slap followed by a shriek. Miranda gasped, covering her eyes before spreading her fingers to peek out.

“Wh- Why is Polly punishing miss Slayer?” Miranda whispered.

“It's sadomasochism, Miri.” Zoe said. “Sometimes being hurt feels good.”

Polly lashed Aaravi again, this time striking her upper thigh, which trembled. The strap on and dildo were also on the bench, ready and waiting for Polly to put them to use. There was slap after slap, the crop dying the Slayers ass and thighs a bright red. Her knees were beginning to buckle, and sharp whimpering breaths escaped her.

“Doing okay?” Polly asked, her voice sounded like molasses, dark and saccharine.

“I h- hardly felt a thing.” Aaravi said defiantly.

Polly's hand went to Aaravi's head, her fingers tangling in her hair. She guided Aaravi's head, lifting it up until she could see her face. Tears threatened to spill from her green eyes, and Polly let her go.

“Lay down.” Polly ordered. “On your back.”

Aaravi obeyed, wincing as her bum made contact with the fabric of the bench. Polly watched, but floated to the wall, looking for something else. The Slayer was on her back now, knees bent, to try and minimize the contact against the bench and her reddened and sensitive flesh. This also meant that her pussy was on display. She certainly looked wet and ready.

“I've got another surprise!” Polly said.

The sexy specter appeared at the end of the bench where Aaravi's head was, peeking over to look at the freckled woman's face. There was a metallic snap and a pair of fuzzy handcuffs was around Aaravi's wrists, then secured under a convenient hook at the end of the bench. The Slayer was now helplessly pinned with her hands behind her head.

“Do you like it?” Polly asked, leaning in closer to Aaravi.

“... I might have preferred just rope, but this is fine...” Aaravi admitted.

“I'll remember that.” Polly said, kissing Aaravi on the forehead, before rising. “Now it's time for the main event!”

Polly moved to the other end of the bench, where she left the strap-on and dildo. She pulled off her panties, and with a devious glint in her eyes tossed them at the small crowd watching. The garment hit Oz right in the face, causing Miranda to gasp, and Zoe to snicker. Shyly, Oz removed the panties, not before he got a chance to take in Polly's scent. Gosh, was he a weirdo for liking it?

The ghost now held the dildo in her hand, and was teasing it against her entrance. Everyone watched with rapt attention as she slid it inside, a gasp of pleasure escaping her pink lips. The harness was next, ensuring that the toy stayed in place.

“Are you ready?” Polly asked, moving closer to Aaravi, the tip of the dildo was just shy of the green eyed woman's warm, wet slit.

Aaravi nodded.

“Sorry.” Polly said. “I can't hear you.”

“Y- Yes...” Aaravi said, barely a whisper.

“Hmm, maybe you just aren't into it...” Polly teased, looking away.

“Yes!” Aaravi cried. “Fuck me already, you slutty ghost!”

Polly pressed against Aaravi, earning a tiny squeak. “Now that's what I'd like to hear!”

And with that, Polly thrust into Aaravi. The dildo slid deep into Aaravi, causing her to cry out so hard it echoed throughout the room. The freckled cutie could hardly contain herself as she was pounded, her fingers tangling around the chains that trapped her, thighs wrapping around Polly's middle.

“O- Oh my!” Miranda marveled. “This is so... So very...”

“Sexy?” Zoe finished for her.

“It's not the most sophisticated term, but yes. This is very 'sexy'.” Miranda said, eyes wide.

The princess was squirming in her seat. Oz looked down, seeing her thighs rubbing together under her skirt as she bit her lip.

“Gonna rub one out, Miri?” Zoe asked, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, are you going to spank it? Masturbate? Pleasure yourself?” Zoe said, then waited a second. “Shoot, you've never fapped?”

Miranda shook her head.

“Just put your hand down there and rub. Just do what feels good.” Zoe said, her words were both comforting and sleazy.

Miranda looked up at Oz, he kissed her cheek.

“I do it a lot too... You should give it a try! ...If you want.” Oz said.

The princess pulled her skirts up, revealing her bare pussy (Oz still had her panties in his pocket). Her thighs trembled ever so slightly and Oz placed a gentle hand on her glossy pink skin. Miranda smiled, then looked to Zoe for guidance.

“You just put your hand in your panties and rub.” Zoe said.

“That's it?” Miranda asked.

“That's it?” Oz echoed.

“No need to get fancy. You can finger yourself if you want, but I'd recommend playing with your clit for the first time.” Zoe said, shrugging and turning her attention back to the show.

Polly smirked down at Aaravi, taking in the look of dazed bliss on the Slayer's face. She was pretty cute, especially when she wasn't threatening people with crossbow bolts and holy water. Maybe she just needed a good, stress relief fuck.

“H- Harder!” Aaravi gasped.

“Is that what you want?” Polly asked, leaning in closer to her.

The ghost could feel the sweat as rivulets dripped down the exposed strip of thigh, hell, Aaravi's tongue was actually lolling out from how hard she was panting.

“I'm gonna leave that pussy so sore!” Polly grinned.

But first, Polly slid her index and middle finger into Aaravi's mouth, which she eagerly began to suck on. The thrusts were coming in harder, each one growing with strength and intensity. Another set of moans were joining Aaravi's. It sounded like Miranda was getting to know herself a little better.

“You're doing great, Miri!” Zoe urged, which made Polly smile, before she turned back to the woman under her.

“Don't you dare bite down.” Polly warned. “I'm sure that ass of yours is sore enough already.”

Aaravi's lip trembled, but she obeyed. Those fat thighs were already starting to tremble and her green eyes were rolling back in her head, but the thigh that surprised Polly the most was the way Aaravi's ears wiggled.

“Do your ears always do that when you're about to cum?” Polly asked, pulling her fingers out just enough for her to speak.

The Slayer looked away, only to realize she was next facing the audience. Her head snapped the opposite direction.

“...Yes, they do...” Aaravi admitted.

“Cute!” Polly gushed.

Polly pressed Aaravi's thighs against her chest, and now she was able to go even deeper. With each thrust Aaravi cried out, her thighs trembling more and more. Polly's hips were relentless, hardly giving the Slayer time to catch her breath until finally it happened. Aaravi climaxed, tossing her head, periwinkle hair fanning around her, back arching as she rode out this orgasm. Polly kept going, plowing Aaravi even as she writhed before she too succumbed to the pleasure. The ghost girl’s cry rang out just as Aaravi's died down.

“Yeah!” Polly sighed, shaking her head slightly.

During all of this her ponytail had come slightly undone, the ectoplasmic locks floating around her flushed face making her look even more sexy and wild, if that was even possible. Polly slid the strap-on off, and undid Aaravi's handcuffs. Once Aaravi was free, the ghost pulled her into a gentle hug.

Oz was about to get up, but a hand was on his shoulder, pulling him back down. He looked, seeing it was Zoe, who looked very serious. The fearling sat back down, gazed back at Polly and Aaravi, while his other hand went to Miranda's back. ...Zoe also wasn't letting go of his shoulder, which he wasn't about to complain about.

“You doing okay?” Polly asked gently.

“That was... Really nice.” Aaravi said, head pressed against Polly's shoulder.

“Your ass doesn't hurt too much? Or your pussy?”

“No, I feel fine.” Aaravi said. “And I can just take some health potion.”

“I just went a little crazy. It feels like no one in this school is super into masochism.” Polly said, letting Aaravi go.

The Slayer looked down, playing with the hem of her stocking. “I'd be willing to do more of that with you...”

Polly's eyes widened. “Sweet! You know, for a monster hating weirdo, you're pretty rad!”

Polly redoubled her hug on Aaravi, but this time the green eyed woman tried to pull away. The room was filled with one final moan, as Miranda climaxed. The two turned to look at the princess, who was panting in her seat.

“N- Now I know why you do this so much, Polly.” Miranda gasped.

“Aww, our little princess's first self help session.” Polly beamed, letting go of Aaravi.

“And with that after care, the second challenge is complete! You are halfway done with the challenges of the Dungeon of Dionysus!” The voice boomed. “Don't worry about cleaning up, we will take care of everything.”

A secret passage opened up on the other end of the room in between several shelves of lube and an assortment of collars hanging upon the wall.

“BUT THERE IS NO REST FOR THE HORNY! FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE LIES WITHIN THE VERY NEXT ROOM, I DO HOPE YOU HAVE SOME ENERGY SAVED UP BETWEEN YOUR GROUP.”

Aaravi tried to stand up to take the lead once more but quickly collapsed under a set of shaky legs, apparently her little tryst with polly took a lot more out of her than she had originally thought.

“Aw, look at you all tired out. Do you want mistress polly to carry you?” Said the ghost, seemingly unaffected by the fact that she had acted out her greatest S&M fantasy not five minutes ago.

It took the slayer three more failed attempts to get back on her feet before she finally relented and let Polly carry her into the next room, Oz took her place as the leader seeing as he was the only one with a conventional weapon; granted he actually had no experience with a fencing sword outside of plays but assumed he’d have enough BOLDNESS to wing it if the need arose.


	3. The performance of a lifetime

As they walked into the next room, they were immediately met with pitch black darkness, which got even darker when the door behind them slammed shut.

“Alright, this just screams booby trap.” said the slayer. “Be on your guard everybody.”

Thankfully, the slayer’s instincts were wrong for a change as a series of lights quickly flickered on and filled the room with light, revealing a rather interesting scene.

The room appeared to be a rather elegant looking theatre similar to that of an opera house, complete with worn down plush seats and opera boxes on the walls.

As their eyes adjusted to the sudden flow of light, the party noticed that almost all of the seats in the theatre were filled with mannequins of various shapes and sizes that had clearly been posed to act as the audience.

It was rather unnerving and the worn out looks of said mannequins didn’t help at all.

Oz’s eyes flicked to the stage and seeing that there was another bed on it, this one much more akin to something you’d find in a tacky Vegas honeymoon suite between the heart shape of the mattress and the bubblegum pink sheets.

He knew exactly what that was going to be used for, there had already been an established pattern in the challenges so far, the only question was how this was going to differ from the previous two.

“WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT?” the voice said again, this time seemingly emanating from the stage itself. “SEEMS AS THOUGH WE’VE GOT A FULL HOUSE FOR TONIGHT’S PERFORMANCE, YOU SHOULD ALL FEEL HONORED THAT YOU’RE ABLE TO DRAW SUCH A LARGE CROWD. BUT WITH HOW YOU’VE ALL DONE SO FAR, I CAN’T SAY I’M SURPRISED.”

The voice paused for a moment, almost as if it was waiting for his ‘audience’ to start clapping.

“ANYWAYS, YOU’RE ALL PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT THE CHALLENGE IS HERE?” 

“Is it another sex thing?” Aaravi deadpanned. “I mean that’s pretty much all we’ve done so far is screw each other’s brains out.

The voice let out a frustrated sigh “SPOILSPORT. FINE, YES IT’S ANOTHER ROUND OF SEX. ONLY THIS TIME YOU WON’T BE DOING IT YOURSELVES.”

Oz raised an eyebrow. “Come again?”

“IT’S A THEATRE AND YOU’RE THE ACTORS, CREATE A SCENARIO AND GIVE THESE LADIES AND GENTLEMEN A SHOW THEY’LL NEVER FORGET!”

“OOH! OOH!” exclaimed Zoe, waving a tentacle in the air “PICK ME! I LOVE ROLE PLAYING BOTH INSIDE AND OUTSIDE OF BED!” 

“Ozzy? Boo? You mind taking one for the team and head up there with her?” said Polly. “I kinda need a breather from that last bit and Slayer and Miri aren’t exactly ready for round two here.”

Oz looked over at Miranda to see that she was still basking in a post orgasm bliss from her previous masturbation session, she was in no state to do some sexual improv.

“Alright fine, I’ll do it.” Said Oz, not entirely comfortable with the prospect of cheating on his crush. “But it’s only to get us out of here.”

“Of course Oz, now c’mon lets go! I bet he’s got costumes back there!”

“YOU BET YOUR SWEET SLIMY ASS I DO! YOU’VE GOT FIVE MINUTES TO COME UP WITH A SCENARIO, AFTER THAT THE SHOW WILL START WITH OR WITHOUT YOU SO BE QUICK. YOU WOULDN’T WANT TO DISAPPOINT ME NOW, WOULD YOU?” the voice said, a slightly threatening tone attached to the last sentence.

Zoe soon tugged Oz backstage while the rest of the party (although at this point it’s more of an orgy) sat down in some of the unoccupied chairs in the front row.

The two eldritch beings came across a series of wardrobes that opened to reveal several different costumes spanning across dozens of themes from fantasy, to sci-fi, to noir, to japanese media.

As the two sifted through the outfits they quickly realized the common shared theme between all of said costumes as they were all in varying states of being scantily clad for both male and female outfits.

“Oh so much to pick! So many possibilities!” Said Zoe. “I don’t even know where to start!”

“Well you had better figure it out soon.” said Oz, holding up a seashell bikini to his chest to see if it fit. “We’ve only got five minutes to figure something out before we have to go on stage.”

The duo continued to search through the wardrobes, throwing out suggestions that were shot down by the other party, and began to grow nervous.

“O-okay, I’ve got nothing.” said Oz, throwing down some assless chaps. “Improv isn’t my forte and we’ve only got two more minutes until showtime. Please tell me you’ve got something Zoe.”

Zoe bit the lip on one of her many mouths. “For once, I’m drawing a bit of a blank here. Five minutes isn’t nearly enough time to write a good sex scene, it takes weeks to work out all the kinks and make sure everything’s good. Heck, my online friend chocolate0chinchilla did a collab with me and it took us a month just to get one sex scene finished! How are we supposed to-”

Zoe trailed off as she stared down Oz’s musketeer outfit, gears slowly turning in her head as she formed an idea. 

Zoe smiled mischievously. “Nevermind, I think I’ve got something we can work with.”

*************************

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE!” boomed the voice. “IT’S SSSSHOWTIME!”

The curtains pulled back to reveal that an entirely new set had been placed on stage through the magic of porn logic; the pink bed from before was still there but the surrounding area took on something more akin to an evil temple complete with 100% genuine, elder god approved runes and altars.

But neither hide nor hair of Oz or Zoe could be seen.

“Huh, strange. Where are Oz and Zoe, I do hope they have not abandoned us.” remarked Miranda. 

“No I think they’re still here, if they left I’d- I mean we’d be in a whole lot of-”

“FINALLY! AT LAST, THE TOMB OF QUIJANO!” shouted Oz, rushing on stage in his musketeer outfit. “IT HAS TAKEN ME YEARS BUT I HAVE FINALLY FOUND IT AND THE TREASURES HELD WITHIN SHALL BE MINE!”

The girls in the audience glanced at each other for a moment before returning their focus onto the stage, eager to see where this was going.

Oz sheathed his rapier and began to wander around the stage, seemingly searching around the set for ‘treasure’.

“Wait, where is all the treasure? The gold and jewels that I was promised?”

“Oh you won’t find any of the like here traveler.” said another, more feminine voice.  
‘The traveler’ spun on his heel to reveal a very naked Zoe lying in a rather provocative pose on the bed on stage, a smug look upon her face.

“What the- what are you beast?” Said ‘Oz’ drawing his rapier “answer me!”

“I am the great Zoe, guardian of this temple and you are trespassing.” replied the eldritch cutie. “And the penalty for such a transgression is death!”

“We shall see about that! En garde!”

The two horrors leapt at one another and started a mock fight on stage, Oz swinging his rapier around while Zoe flawlessly dodged and parried.

Aaravi grimaced at the sight of the battle, something Polly quickly picked up on.

“Something wrong boo?”

“Are you kidding me? That fight is horribly choreographed, just look at it. Oz has a weak stance and is completely misusing that rapier, he couldn’t hit anything with it; Zoe isn’t any better, sure she’s dodging all of Oz’s terrible swings but she’s leaving herself open with every move she makes. If either of them were going up against me they’d be on their asses right now.”

Polly shrugged. “Eh, I just came for the money shot.”

Speaking of which, Zoe grabbed ahold of Oz’s wrist and twisted it; causing the fearling to drop his weapon which was swiftly kicked away, far from his reach.

The former elder god then followed up that move by grabbing his other arm and using gravity to slam him down to the floor.

“Sailboat, sailboat.” whispered Oz, hissing at the pain forming at the back of his head.

“Oh sorry. Didn’t mean to do it that hard, wanna stop?” Zoe whispered back, her face showing concern.

Oz shook his head. “No, no. Keep going, we might as well finish, it’s not like we have a choice.

Zoe nodded and resumed her character.

“Well now adventure it seems as though I have bested you in combat and so quickly too!”

“You haven’t beaten me yet creature! Not while I still breath!” Oz replied. “Only death shall stop my crusade!”

Zoe just smirked. “Tempting as it may be to simply kill you and be done with it, I must admit I find you rather aesthetically pleasing...I think I’ll keep you.”

“W-what?!”

The eldritch horror started to grind against Oz’s crotch, sweat starting to form on her body as she began to lose herself in the haze, a soft bulge slowly growing against her vag.

(or what Oz could only assume to be her vag, it might have just been another mouth)

“Oh tell me you are not one of those ‘celibate’ adventurers, they are oh so boring. And delicious.”

“No! But I would never allow myself to be bred by a creature such as you!” 

Zoe just stared Oz down. “Well, let’s change that shall we?”

The eldritch cutie leaned down and pressed one of her many mouths against Oz’s own, melding her body against his.

The fearling mock struggled for a moment as they swapped saliva, trying to push Zoe off of him, but eventually his resolve gave away as he embraced the keeper of the temple.

Zoe soon pulled away, a line of spit connecting the two ancient beings.

“Now then, are you ready to serve your new mistress?” 

“Yes mistress Zoe.” replied Oz, seemingly dazed.

“Good boy.”

Zoe quickly spun around on his chest, shredding his pants and causing his erect cock to spring free from it’s wool prison, smacking Zoe in the face.

“Oh my. It’s so much bigger in person!” Said Zoe, breaking character.

“Zoe stick to the-” a long winding moan cut off Oz’s scolding, Zoe had shoved his cock into her mouth and proceeded to slam her head up and down onto his crotch like a jackhammer.

The feeling of getting oral from a former elder god was a strange experience for Oz.

He didn’t feel a single tongue run against his member, but rather a thousand tiny tongues all stroking against it in perfect unison which only intensified the experience as Zoe sucked him off.

His bliss was broken by a pungent, trans-dimensional scent washing over him like a tsunami; Oz looked up to see what appeared to be Zoe’s crotch mere inches from his face, leaking out green goo onto his chest.

‘I wonder if it tastes like lime.’ Oz thought, quickly leaning in to place his mouth upon the slit.

As soon as the first droplets hit his tongue, the fearling was amused by the fact that Zoe’s juices did in fact taste like limes; with just a hint of the nether mixed in.

In other words, perfection.

Oz hungrily dug into her snatch like a wolf, cramming as much as his face into it as he could in an attempt to get as much of those juices as he could.

Zoe moaned around Oz’s cock in response, her mind blanking out in pleasure but making sure to keep the blowjob going.

That’s about when things started to get weird, not like freaky niche fetish sex weird but like creatures from the abyss weird.

Oz’s body seemingly started to melt away, dripping all over the stage, and seemingly forming a partial puddle form a moment before the dark goo snapped up and started wrapping around Zoe’s form like a gimp suit.

Zoe lost her form two as her body started to fall apart into it’s various tentacles, losing all shape and melding against Oz’s own form, twisting and curling around it like a giant squid.

“Holy crap! They’re doing the ‘abyssal embrace of a thousand tentacles’ I thought it was only a myth found in unrealistic japanese porn!” Polly exclaimed, nearly on the edge of her seat.

“How could you possibly know what that is and how to identify it?” asked Aaravi.

“As the greatest party ghost ever, it is my sworn duty to know every sex postion known to monsterkind and many others that are not! Now shut up and enjoy the show, I know I will.”

What followed next was the single most horrific yet arousing sight that the trio had ever beheld, the event would haunt the backlands of both their nightmares and wet dreams for the rest of eternity.

The party could not recall how long they acted as voyures to such a debaucherous act, the mere presence of the position distorted space, time, and the very fabric of reality with the sheer intensity of the passion being radiated off the duo; a mass of shadow and tentacles squirming and wriggling against each other, making all sorts of unearthly sex noises. 

It wasn’t until the two climaxed, sending out a wave of ecstasy that passed through the three other females present, causing them to experience their own minor climaxes.

“Oh my.”

“What in the-”

“Hello again!”

As they reassembled the pieces of their fractured minds, Miranda was the first to notice that Zoe and Oz had returned to their original forms and were lying against one another, panting and sweating.

Miranda knew she should have been jealous, some other harlot prancing around with HER prince, but for some strange reason she wasn’t even close to feeling upset over the recent development; if anything she was rather comfortable with the idea of sharing-

The princess shook her head, she couldn’t be having such thoughts right now, after all she had no idea how Oz would feel about such an arrangement.

‘But given his reputation at school….would he really be so opposed?’ Miranda pondered.

“WELL THAT WAS...INTERESTING. BUT SATISFYING NONETHELESS, FEEL FREE TO PROCEED INTO THE FOURTH AND FINAL CHALLENGE MY DARLING. BE PREPARED FOR THIS SHALL BE THE TOUGHEST ONE OF THEM ALL!” boomed the mysterious voice, adopting a rather breathy tone.


	4. All together now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the climax (heh)! This is the biggest, juiciest chapter yet! I hope everyone had as good a time reading this a I did writing it.

The party was taking a breather. This chamber had all the hallmarks of a boss fountain. It was a convenient save point with plenty of places to rest, a bathroom and water cooler, hell there was a chest full of health potions under Aaravi's seat.

Zoe had joined the other girls while Oz was in the back, the mannequin that previously occupied her seat was sitting in the arms of another mannequin. After some positioning, Zoe even made it look like they were making out. Hey, might as well have some fun.

“So, the next room is without a doubt the final boss room!” Aaravi said.

The tiny woman spoke loudly, arms and legs crossed to cover up the fact that she was only wearing a corset that didn't even cover her nipples. She did still have her red cloak, which was a little odd, but Zoe wasn't about to question it.

“Relax, it's just going to be more sex.” Polly said, lounging in her seat, not at all bothered by the fact that she was only wearing gloves and boots.

“Polly's right.” Zoe said, wearing nothing since she didn't feel like looking for her cultist robes after her tryst with her fellow elder being. “We should be thinking about which kink is next. My bets are on wet and messy or lift and carry.”

“Whatever challenge this place brings, I know my prince will protect me.” Miranda said, then blushed. “I quite enjoyed watching you two...”

Zoe perked up, cheeks dusted pink. “R- Really? You were into it?”

Before Zoe could ask about what sort of possibilities this fact held, a loud, whining growl filled the air. The three girls looked around them, on the stage or deeper into the rows of seats, trying to find the source of the noise. It must be a feral beast of some sort!

Zoe was the first to realize it was the Slayer.

“You idiots! W- What if this is just subterfuge for the final boss!” Aaravi shouted.

The four stared at Aaravi, until there was yet another distraction. From the stage, Oz peeked out from behind the silky red curtains.

“Z- Zoe?!” Oz whispered. “I didn't hallucinate the costumes, right?”

“They're gone?” Zoe asked, doing everything she could to sound concerned. “Oh well, looks like you'll just have to be naked.”

“Yeah! Join in the nudie club!” Polly shouted, letting her tits bounce.

“Why did you have to shred my clothes like that?” Oz said, brows furrowed.

“Sorry if I'm a good actor!” Zoe growled. “My clothes disappeared too!”

“All of these mannequins are dressed.” Miranda chimed in. “Rather nicely too.”

“I'll just go naked.” Oz said.

In that back of Zoe's mind, she recalled how afraid Oz was of mannequins. He wouldn't even buy clothes if he saw a mannequin modeling it. The fearling walked out from under the curtains, and all the girls starred, with Aaravi being the only one to make a show that she wasn't looking. Oz still had his hat and boots, but it just made him look more naked.

“Y- You guys don't have to stare...” Oz said.

“Looking good, boo.” Polly said floating out of her seat, and next to Oz. There was a loud smack as her palm made contact with his ass, her other hand pointing skyward. “Now let's head to the exit!”

“I agree.” Miranda said, dainty getting out of her seat.

The red haired beauty went to Oz's free side, and there was another, much quieter smack. Zoe couldn't help but grin, seeing two other cute girls cuddle up to Oz was almost too much. A weird smell became apparent to Zoe, who turned to see the source.

“You smell like rage, hormones and pent up feeling.” Zoe whispered.

Aaravi glared at her. “Sh- shut up. You don't know anything!”

Inside her tentacles filled head, gears turned. This was exciting! Someone with hidden feelings, and they were coming to the big climax of this story. That was the perfect place for a big, bold declaration of love.

“I think you should volunteer for the next challenge. I'll back you up.” Zoe said. “I mean, how often do you get a chance like this?”

*****************************

Oz felt nervous. Sure, he was in the arms of two of his long time crushes, but he couldn't shake his anxieties. Zoe and Aaravi finally caught up to them, making Oz put his worries on hold.

At the end of a short, red velvet hallway was the door they now stood in front of. It was large and metal plated, with an illuminated sign that read “exit”. I seemed pretty normal, aside from its size.

“Just one more room.” Polly said. “We're almost done.”

“This feels exciting, but a little sad. Like the series finale of my favorite show.” Zoe said.

“I too feel like this is a momentous occasion.” Miranda said. “I learned so much on this journey. I've become a woman, pleasured myself, and learned of the Ramtron-3000. This is a day I will treasure forever.”

“M- Maybe I could say a few words?” Oz suggested.

All of his actions must have been racking up bold points, because the definitely made the right decision. All the girls, save for Aaravi, cheered. Polly and Miranda let go of him, giving Oz room to make his impromptu speech.

“Just get on with it!” Aaravi groaned.

“At first, I was scared. I'm always scared though, so that doesn't mean a lot, but it doesn't matter because I never want to forget this day. I've grown so close to all of you, when honestly, all I had been hoping for was a little hand holding. I'm so glad we could experience this together, and no matter what challenge lies ahead, I know we'll pass it with flying colors!”

Oz learned eye contact was important, and made sure he caught every girl's gaze. Or at least, every girl he had gotten close to. He was still so unsure of where the Slayer stood. Something he was still worried she would stab him if he got in the way.

He took in the reactions of Polly, Zoe and Miranda. The ghost woman looked confident, cool, but there was a warmth in her eyes, along with a spark of something naughty. Maybe they would get a chance to shine together?

Miranda's ocean blue eyes shimmered as if his words were something polished and profounder, and not just an awkward young man's ramblings. There was still a feeling of butterflies when Oz looked at her, along with something a little lower.

Zoe met his glance, her look satisfied but there was something else, something indescribable. Well, millennia of sexual tension had reached its peak ten minutes ago, which was something most people would have a hard time getting their head around.

The ground was quiet. This was a big moment, something that needed a small period of silence to truly take in.

“Hey!” The moment was broken by the Slayer, her voice too full of bravado to waver. “Dungeon keeper! Guardian! Announcer! Whatever you call yourself! I'm going to take the next challenge, and I want Oz to join me!”

Oz took a step back, bumping into the door. This wasn't a fight to the death, right? He hardly noticed Zoe's little fist pump, other matters seemed far more pressing.

“Aaravi?” Was all Oz could manage.

Fists clenched, Aaravi shut her eyes, and threw her head back. “I love you, you stupid shadow boy!”

This next bout of silence was longer. Thankfully, the voice of the dungeon keeper, or whatever, filled the air.

“As bold and adorable as that statement is, it may be a little difficult for this next challenge. Or not, depending on how you look at it. Now... Just go into the next room already!!” That last part was so loud Oz had to cover his ears.

“They're right!” Polly said. “We've been stalling way too long.”

The ghost girl was the one to do the honors, pulling open the door and revealing the next room. The first thing to hit was the smell; a bouquet of tropical flowers filled the air like a warm breeze. A sense of serenity filled Oz as he entered the room. The ceiling was so high, with hanging lights which illuminated the area. On one side of the room was a fountain, that trickled gently into a pool the size of a dinner table, and on the other was an absolutely massive bed.

“The final challenge... Is an orgy!” The announcer boomed.

Polly was the first to react. The ghost babe jumped into the air, crying out in raw, horny joy. Her arms made the well practiced motions of peeling off her shirt, only for her to recall she was practically naked. Polly landed on the bed, bouncing slightly.

“This is a... Party of debauchery?” Miranda

“Damn! This is the ideal rule 34 situation!” Zoe said. “Aside from having to write for multiple characters interacting. Anyways!”

Zoe's tentacle snapped out, catching a dazed Aaravi by her arm and yanking her in like she was a fish on a reel. Aaravi came to a stop just short of Oz, who was promptly smacked on the rump by the eldritch cutie.

“Hey!” Aaravi cried.

“Z- Zoe?” Oz stammered, looking down at the purple girl.

“Are you just going to ignore that big declaration of love? A little cold, don't you think?” Zoe said, hand on her hip.

Oz looked down at the woman who was against him, their bare chests squished together. It was amazing how small she was, being possibly even smaller than Miranda, but her attitude made her feel much larger. Oz had always dealt with his fears and problems by making himself as small and out of the way as possible. Everyone dealt with their problems differently, but maybe they weren't so different after all?

“I'm sorry I didn't pay more attention to you.” Oz said.

Aaravi looked up at him, her green eyes shimmering in the dull light. Those big eyes, her freckles, that silky lilac hair, those ears! Oz's heart felt like it would explode. The shadow man hugged her tightly, even in the floral perfumes of the room Oz was enchanted by her scent, like jasmine with a hint of something earthy.

“Oz?” A gentle, regal sigh graced Oz's ears.

The fearling tensed, pulling away from Aaravi. Miranda was standing only a yard away. Oh god, Oz's mind raced, he hadn't apologized about the last challenge. Before he could speak, he saw that Miranda hardly looked angry. In fact, she seemed quite happy.

“My apologies for interrupting you.” Miranda said. “But I just wanted to tell you that I quite enjoyed your performance with Zoe.”

“So you're okay with this?” Oz said.

Miranda nodded. “In fact, I declare you my official harem! For the night at least.”

“So that means I'm your sexy harem girl?” Polly said from the bed.

“Oh yes!” Miranda said, walking over to the bed.

“Cool! So what can I do for you, my princess?” Polly asked, winking.

“I demand you let me play with those magnificent breasts of yours!” Miranda said, trying and failing to hide her massive thirst behind a posh tone.

The princess pounced, landing face first in Polly's breasts. It took Oz, and the other two, at least a minute before they could move, so entranced they were by how Miranda played with those titties. Oz couldn't help but feel relief, followed by a sense of bountiful thankfulness, and finally: thirst.

Oz scooped up Aaravi, and brought her to the bed, leaving about three feet between them and Miranda and Polly. This bed really was huge, the biggest he'd ever seen, but it wasn't like Oz had been to many orgies. Gently, he sat Aaravi down and leaned in, kissing her forehead.

“I- I wanted to tell you yesterday.” Aaravi stammered. “I promised myself that if I cornered you, I would.”

“Why didn't you?” Oz asked, ignoring the unhealthy parts of that statement.

“Zoe was there and...” Aaravi trailed off.

“You could have just asked. I would have left.” Zoe said, sitting on the bed next to them. Oz noticed her fingers were crossed.

“Because!” Aaravi shouted. “... I like you too!”

“R- Really?” Zoe asked, blinking every one of her eyes.

Aaravi's lip wibbled, her face a bright red. Zoe gave an unearthly squeal and hugged the Slayer from behind, squeezing her under the powerful grip of her tentacle and arm.

“This is so awesome! You should have told me sooner!” Zoe cried, shaking Aaravi like a rag doll.

“Zoe, I don't think she can breathe!” Oz said, touching her shoulder.

The purple beauty loosened her grip, and Aaravi took several deep breaths, hand on her chest. This was the most vulnerable Oz had ever seen the Slayer, but she didn't sense any terror on her. His powers allowed him to sense fear, and he had come to recognize the small tells people gave with their expressions and body language.

“Are you okay? You're not afraid are you?” It never hurt to ask.

“I'm a little overwhelmed...” Aaravi said, but looked up at him, green eyes flashing with determination. “I want to do this! Please! F- Fuck me!”

“I'll watch, for a bit, if that's okay. Give Aaravi a break, so let's just start with one object of her desire.” Zoe said, pulling away.

“A- Alright.” Oz said.

He was hard, hard enough to go again. Hell, it felt like he could go forever. This was a room full of the most beautiful girls he knew, so it made sense, but something felt strange. Oz was so calm, he was even at his normal level of stuttering. Maybe it was these flowers, or something else in the air, whatever it was he was so thankful for it.

Oz placed a hand on Aaravi's thigh and the other on his rod, which he guided to her entrance. The warmth that radiated from her was something else, something he wanted to lose himself in, but he stopped.

“Ready?” Oz asked, gazing into her eyes.

Aaravi's brow was furrowed, her mouth a crooked line of overwhelmed emotions. She nodded, giving him the go ahead. The shadow man thrust into her, fingers digging into her thighs as he was enveloped in her wet warmth. Aaravi cried out, and Oz froze in mid thrust.

“Are you okay?” He squeaked, recalling what Polly had done to her earlier.

“It's fine! I took a health potion! Keep going!” Aaravi shouted, wrapping her legs around Oz's middle.

The pounding of Oz's heart should have been audible as Aaravi wrapped those thick thighs around his slender frame, it felt better than he could have ever imagined. The fearling had to brace himself, palms flat against the bed as he pounded into Aaravi. Oz's head was now just above hers, and he could take in her face as he pleasured her.

“Y- You're so cute!” Oz gasped. “I- I'm so sorry I didn't notice you sooner!”

“Maybe you need my boots of Plus Two Observation.” Aaravi said.

“Oz, tell her how cute she is!” Zoe goaded.

The ex elder god was sitting right next to them, watching eagerly. Oz wondered how Miranda and Polly were doing, and realized he could hear the princess's breathy moans. This was one hell of a party!

“Your eyes are so pretty.” Oz said. “I like being able to see your hair down like this, and your freckles are so cute!”

“Damn right freckles are cute!” Zoe agreed.

Aaravi's thighs squeezed around him, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Zoe moved in closer, nuzzling her head against Aaravi's neck and shoulder. One of the tentacles on her head brushed against Aaravi's ears, making her gasp.

“And those ears.” Oz said, his voice lowering. “I want to see the wiggle.”

Aaravi's breath caught in her throat as she looked up at him. “Fuck! That's so hot!”

“When he gets aggressive?” Zoe asked “I know! He's so shy the rest of the time, it's pretty steamy when he gets serious.”

Aaravi's hand shot up, and she pulled Oz down into a kiss. To his surprise, her tongue slid against his mouth, gaining purchase. He eagerly joined her kiss, his tongue tracing along hers. The green eyed woman gave a soft gasp, breaking the kiss. Oz opened his eyes, realizing Zoe's face was right next to them.

“Keep going.” Zoe urged.

Her hand trailed down Aaravi's chest and belly, her fingers rubbing against the Slayer's clit. Everything about Aaravi, her gasps, the sweat dripping down her thighs, her firm nipples, meant one thing; she was about to cum. Oz knew exactly what to do.

He leaned down, his mouth going to her ear, which was beginning to twitch. She was just like a character from a 90s fantasy anime, or a JRPG, he hated to admit it, but Oz always had a thing for elf girls, as trite as it may be. Oz placed a kiss on her ear lobe, making Aaravi moan. He kissed again, this time his tongue tracing along the tip.

She was almost there, he could feel it. Oz dug his fingers into the bed, and bit down, his teeth gripping her tender ear lobe, which caused the Slayer to lose it. Giving a mighty, shameless cry, Aaravi climaxed under him. Oz let go of her ear, intent to watch the way it trembled. It was almost hypnotic.

Oz was almost caught off guard by his own orgasm, which hit him like a dodge ball from his blind spot. Where was he again? What smelled like flowery vanilla ice cream? Oz realized he was slumped against Aaravi, his nose in her hair.

“S- Sorry.” Oz groaned, shaking his head in an attempt to clear his brain.

Oz stood up, and realized he was still hard, and that Miranda and Polly were staring at him. Miranda was naked, laying on her back with a pleased smile on her face and her head still against Polly's breasts. Polly's hand was on Miranda's belly, and was that the glint of Miranda's fluids on her fingers?

“Hey Ozzy.” Polly said. “I don't think we've had a chance to bone this whole time. Want to change that?”

Oz looked back at Aaravi and Zoe, only to find that the eldritch girl was now using the other's face as a seat. Zoe gave him a wink. Gosh, Oz could even see Aaravi's mouth against the purple beauty's pussy. Yes, he was definitely still hard.

“Don't worry about us! Ah!” Zoe gasped, tentacle groping Aaravi's breast.

“I'd love to j- join in!” Oz said.

His voice sounded a little dopey, more so than normal. Now that he wasn't currently in coitus he was feeling more vulnerable, more open. He would just have to play it cool.

Oz's hesitation didn't seem to deter Polly or Miri, because the ghost babe scooped up Miranda, and planted a big kiss on her lips. A gasp escaped Oz, much to his embarrassment, and he looked away. Breaking the kiss, Polly sat up and crawled towards Oz.

“What's wrong, boo?” Polly asked.

“I ah... Just feel like a little bit of a creep if I watch you like that.” Oz said.

“But you were okay with watching me rail Aaravi.” Polly said, but Oz just shrugged.

The ghost girl pulled Oz into an embrace, locking her mouth over his. Oz practically melted into the kiss, letting her in with no resistance and enjoying the sensation of those large breasts squished against his chest. When Polly finally pulled away, Oz felt like he'd just smoked a pound of the most mellowing weed on the planet. Oz's chin rested on Polly's hand, the ghost girl seemed pleased with herself.

“Enjoy the view, Miri?” Polly asked.

Oz woke back up when he saw Miranda staring right at them. The princess also seemed pleased, which made him feel good but also a little embarrassed.

“That was very enjoyable.” Miranda said.

“Miri isn't a creep, right Oz?” Polly asked.

Oz nodded.

“So don't feel bad if you like watching us make out.” Polly said, and kissed Oz on the forehead.

The fearling let his face squish against Polly's chest, and was content just to stay there for a while. Or he would have if Polly and his boner didn't have other plans.

“Let's have some fun!” Polly cried.

“Ohhh! A menage-a-trois? How decadent!” Miranda sighed, hand to her chest. “Yes, my prince, pleasure us both!”

“You heard the princess!” Polly smirked.

The ghost girl crawled on top of Miranda, her thighs going under her like the princess was sitting on her lap. Oz's jaw nearly dropped as he watched their flushed slit rub together and heard Miranda give a small gasp. His dick, which was still wet from fucking Aaravi, throbbed. He knew what he had to do.

But first, Oz raised his head heavenwards, giving a small thanks to whichever god would have him. Life must be pretty cool if he could get a chance to do stuff like this with four pretty girls. Hell, all he was expecting was a little hand holding. Sometimes you just got lucky.

Emboldened and ready to take full advantage of this good fortune, Oz closed the gap between him and the pair. He sat on his knees, mere inches from their bodies. Every time he breathed he took in their scents. It was even nicer than the flowers that filled the room.

“Thank you both.” Oz said. “For having me.”

“Of course, my sweet prince.” Miranda said, peeking out from behind Polly's arm.

Polly smiled her cheeky smile, but there was a genuine warmth behind him, that sense of tenderness hidden within her wild exterior that made him fall for her. Oz realized he would have to stop thinking about how thankful he was, that was a one way ticket to getting overwhelmed and breaking down.

Oz placed a hand on Polly's thigh, right under that great butt, his fingers sinking into the soft, almost gelatinous flesh. With his other hand he guided himself between them, sliding between their flushed petals. There was a pair of gasps as he rubbed against their clits, making his heart skip a beat. Oz began to thrust between them, slowly at first, just taking in how good it felt to be between them.

It would be a lie to say Oz could ever be sick of seeing Polly's body, in fact he probably had the greatest view in all of Monsteropolis, but he wanted to see his princess. Oz leaned over, straining a little so that his length was still pressed between both of them, and put his hand on Miranda's face.

“You look stunning.” Oz breathed.

“This feels so luxurious!” Miranda gasped.

An idea came to Oz. He put his arms around Polly, pulling her up so that she was more in a sitting position. This way he could admire both girls, and fondle Polly's impressive chest.

“Mmm~ Right there!” Polly moaned as Oz pinched her nipples.

“What a stunning view!” Miranda gasped.

Oz felt like he could go forever, the burning in his thighs felt a million miles away, but with each thrust the pressure was building up more and more. He would have to come eventually, but hopefully after he'd made all these girls nights.

There a small burst of dark, sexual energy, and about four tentacles burst forth from his back. It felt good, a little burst of release, but Oz felt shame creep in.

“Ohhh! You finally brought out the tentacles!” Polly cried as one wrapped around her thigh.

“Y- you like them?” Oz stammered.

“Hell yes!” Polly cried.

“Ahhh! It's more of my sweet prince, so of course I love it!” Miranda said.

“Aw Oz, are you still embarrassed about your tentacles?” It was Zoe.

The purple cutie rolled closer, pumping into Miranda from the left, Aaravi held tightly in her appendages. More tentacles sprung from Oz, tracing along the body of the Slayer and the eldritch beauty. Zoe rolled around, so she was on top of Aaravi, her pussy out while her own tentacle was deep in her lover.

“Y- Yeah. I'm trying to get over it.” Oz said.

“Then we can all help you!” Polly said. “Grope me like one of your anime girls!”

A tentacle encircled her right breast, another gripping her butt. The party babe moaned and sighed, but it felt even better for Oz. His tentacles were sensitive, more so than his hand but not quite as much as his dick. As tendrils of darkness wrapped around all four girls, Oz was thankful for these strange appendages. He was able to touch and feel more than he ever dreamed. It wasn't quite the “Abyssal Embrace of a Thousand Tentacles”, but it still felt amazing. Sure, some people might make assumptions and sexualize him due to these tentacles, but he had more important things to worry about.

“Th- this is kind of d- dumb but... Would all of you go with me to prom?” Oz gasped.

“Hell yes!” Polly cried out.

“Oh course!” Miranda followed shortly after.

“That's so st- …. I mean, yes!” Aaravi cried, biting back a sarcastic retort.

“Oz, after all the fun we've had here, you could take me anywhere.” Zoe said, looking up at him from over her shoulder. “Maybe some time we could go into the eight dimension? You know, the one of untold kinks.”

Oz put a hand on Zoe's butt, his fingers teasing against her otherworldly slit. She pressed herself against him, wiggling her hips eagerly. Oz thrust into her, his fingers turning into tendrils which eagerly explored her depths.

The orgy was reaching it's decadent conclusion. The air was filled with moans and sighs, the smell of sex and sweat. Oz's head was feeling fuzzy, he was so filled to the brim with pleasure he felt like he was just going to explode into a thousand pieces. This was quite possibly the happiest he'd ever been, or at least in the top three.

Polly was the first to climax, screaming as she rubbed her dripping wet snatch against his cock. That was enough for Oz. He climaxed, Polly's cries ringing through his being as he tensed. The lights that were his eyes became wider, brighter, his tentacles clutching all that soft flesh in a tight but not cruel grip as Oz had the greatest climax of his life.

He didn't know how long it lasted, he just felt all four of the girls climax, again and again. Did he orgasm a lot, or was it just once? He couldn't tell.

When Oz came too he felt warm and peaceful. All the girls were snuggled against him. Aaravi was spooning against his back, Miranda was against his chest, Zoe was resting her tentacled head on his belly, and Polly had her breasts pressed against his face. Oz sighed, just content to savor this warm and safe post coital bliss.

“I love you.” He whispered. “Miranda, Polly, Zoe, Aaravi, I love all of you.”

“And with that absolutely mind blowing performance you have completed the final challenge!” The voice said. “Clothes and showers will be found at the end, this dungeon is bespelled to prevent pregnancy and STDs. Enjoy your day.”

The wall next to the fountain opened up, leading out of the room. The four pulled themselves out of bed and headed to the final room. No one had any clothes on. Miranda lost her dress, and so did Zoe. Hell, Aaravi was no longer wearing her corset.

The final room was a disappointment. Just a stone chamber with a treasure chest in the middle and some doors. To the left was the promised showers along with a rack of clothes that was all of their outfits, and to the right was an exit. They all showered, but Zoe and Miranda stayed in a little longer. The princess's hair needed extra attention and Zoe was down with helping. Aaravi went to the treasure chest, now back in her adventurer clothes, and opened it.

“That's it?” She cried, holding up a bottle of wine.

“That's what we came here for.” Polly said.

“But there's nothing else? Not even some money, or good equipment?” Aaravi said.

“Why Aaravi...” Polly said, putting her hand on the Slayer's shoulder. “The real treasure was the friends we fucked along the way.”

Everybody laughed, except for Aaravi, and even she didn't seem all that angry. They had a good time and made close bonds, and that's all that mattered.

Polly looked up, spotting a camera in the corner, where her friends had been watching. They really went all out. The honeymoon suite? The walls of dildos? Putting those aphrodisiac flowers in the orgy room? The whole theater thing? Genius!

And it turned out way better than she could have hoped! Her friend got off, she got a free bottle of legendary wine, and all her friends got to be together in one big, happy, sexy relationship together! Everybody wins!

Maybe they could do this again, some day? Oz did ask them to prom and there was no better setting for a night of sexual debauchery.

“Ah well, I’ll let future Polly worry about that.” Remarked the ghost. “Present Polly has some wine to chug!”


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain a time skip, and talk of characters having babies. I know that makes some people uncomfortable so just a warning. I didn't want to add it to the tags since I didn't want to spoil the ending, but here we are. Have fun reading!  
> I also created the two fan kids that are mentioned, just so you know.

And so life went on, the group had survived the trials of the dungeon and got to reap the rewards of their triumph! Namely a small post-victory party at Polly’s place, nothing crazy, just a small hangout where they would share the wine they had received; it was only fair that the ghost shared it, they earned it as a team/orgy pile and would enjoy it as such.

That wine was far stronger than any of them had anticipated and come the next morning, the group found themselves in a japanese love hotel, laying together in a big sweaty and naked pile with no memory of the events of the past twenty-four hours. But if the photos they found on Oz’s phone were anything to go by, they had participated in yet another smoking hot orgy.

Not a bad way to celebrate if you asked Polly.

On the private jet home (being friends with an immensely rich monarch did have it’s advantages), the group began having a serious talk about their current relationship and decided that they wanted to give this crazy little thing they had together a shot; cementing their polygamus relationship right then and there.

Giving the news to the students of spooky high, however, got a surprisingly positive response from most of the monsters.

The color crew was extremely happy for Oz, nearly to the point of being envious, with back pats and handshakes all around for his incredible luck in love. The same could be said for Damien and Scott who were equally happy not just for their friends but also themselves.

Damien was happy to have that angry little purple bean off his back

In fact the next time he saw the slayer he made a crack about how she traded in him and Liam for Polly and Zoe.

That earned him a shot to the nads.

As for Scott, he was just happy his friends were all together in one big team of love.

Even Liam showed his support, mainly because the sheer amount of disruption such a diverse and unusual relationship was just too counter-cultural for him to resist: a ghost, a merperson, an elf, and two eldritch horrors? He couldn’t help but wonder what their kids would be like.

But sadly not everyone was so happy for them, a certain gorgon actually ended up kidnapping Oz and threatening him with serious bodily harm if it turned out he had pressured any of the girls into joining his little harem; thankfully his girlfriends came to his rescue and explained the situation to her gorgon friend in a heartfelt speech, while Vera wasn’t completely convinced she was willing to let their relationship play out as it may but not without warning Oz that if any of her friends got hurt it would be his head on the chopping block.

Prom soon rolled around and nobody would forget the sight of Oz coming in with four different girls on his arms and tentacles, you can still hear Lenoard’s screams of protest on how it was so unfair that Oz got a harem and he didn’t to this day.

It was a magical evening shared by all of them, between the dances they all shared with one another, the memories they made, and when Polly lured them into an after prom bathroom orgy that left the entire place destroyed to cap off the evening.

They fell into a comfortable routine soon enough: hanging out, going on dates, giving each other emotional support when they needed it, and most of all; having lots and lots of kinky sex together across dozens of fetishes.

Be it a planned romantic weekend between Oz and Aaravi in a mountaintop resort or Zoe eating out Miranda behind the bleachers at spooky high, sex became a staple of their relationship.

Some monsters started taking bets on when the relationship would end the honeymoon phase and go sour but none of them were right, even when things got really bad like Miranda nearly dying in an assasination attempt or Polly coming to terms with how she died; the group stuck together and braved the storm of every single challenge life could throw at them and their love for each other only grew stronger as a result.

Oz ended up being the one to propose, it was a few years after high school; him, Zoe, and surprisingly Polly all went to college while the slayer had become a mercenary for hire and Miranda had become a princess full time. They had all gathered together for their weekly date night together, when out of nowhere Oz had pulled out several rings using his arms and tentacles and asked them to marry him and each other. Their answers were pretty obvious, even if they were somewhat varied in their deliveries.

Oz would never forget how adorably flustered Aaravi got when she saw that ring.

The wedding truly was a sight to behold, a combination of Polly’s party planning skills and Miranda’s limitless wealth made the entire affair the stuff of legends, fitting for such a legendary romance.

Of course then there was the honeymoon vacation that was essentially just a weeklong orgy for the little polygamists; it wasn’t until a week or two later, when Polly tried to figure out why she was throwing up so much in the mornings and spontaneously developed the ability to eat that they all realized the consequences of that orgy.

Their family was about to get a whole lot bigger.

Zoe and Polly were pretty confused on how exactly they were even able to conceive a child at all, but they just chalked it up to just another bit of weirdness that came with having a fearling as a boyfriend. 

What followed next was a year of absolute hell for the poor shadow man, dealing with one pregnant wife would have been a rough time but four at once was a living nightmare; not to mention the absolute panic Oz was in at the prospect of being a father.

But even after all the mood swings, the forced midnight snack runs, the doctor visits, to see his children be brought into the world made all the pain and misery worth it; and if you asked the rest of the girls, they would be inclined to agree. Which is probably why they started working on giving their kids some siblings shortly after

Being parents brought up a whole new set of challenges for the monsters, but like everything else; they got through it together, alongside a literal army of servants courtesy of Miranda.

That brings us to the here and now, five monsters in a polyamourous relationship with over a dozen kids spawned from said relationship, all living together in an underwater castle.

*******************

Oz blinked as he slowly came back to the waking world. The warmth on his face from the sun and the warmth on his body from his wives giving him a sense of calm; it was a shame that he wouldn’t be able to savor it but breakfast wasn’t going to make itself.

With a practiced grace from years of marital bliss, Oz slowly slipped out from Miranda’s and Aaravi’s grasp without waking up either of them. The two women moved their arms around for a few moments, clearly protesting at the sudden absence of their husband but soon found each other and cuddled up. Once he had slithered past Polly and Zoe who were still snoring on the edge of the bed, Oz tiptoed out of the room and headed down towards the kitchen.

It wasn’t easy getting his foot into the kitchen, the head chef of the vanderbilt castle was by far the oldest living serf who had lasted longer than any of the other servants due to both gaining the favor of both the king and queen many years before and being damn good at his job which gave him a bit more freedom than the rest of the staff. Which is why he outright refused to allow Oz to take away his authority by cooking for his family; after several weeks of arguments, debates, and wacky hijinks where Oz tried to sneak his way into the kitchen to make food for his family the two came to an agreement. Oz would be allowed to cook for his family on the weekends while the head chef would handle weekdays, which was an acceptable arrangement for him; as long as he got to combine his passion for cooking with his love for his family, he’d be apply

Oz pushed his way through the double doors and picked up the bright pink apron with the words ‘blow me I’m hot’ printed on it, courtesy of Polly from last year’s christmas; bacon pancakes would be good today, everyone always loved it when he made them.

Right as he started putting together the handmade mix, he heard the telltale sound of the kitchen doors gently opening, followed by several wet slaps of webbed feet against the tile floor.

“Morning Devin.” said Oz, cracking a set of eggs into the bowl.

The merperson/shadow hybrid just gently hummed in response, walking straight up to his father and holding up his arms. “Up? Up?”

Oz chuckled, putting down his mixing spoon for a moment to lift his six-year old son up onto the countertop.

“Sleep well last night?” 

Devin nodded. “Daddy? Can I ask you something?”

The fearling nodded, “sure, what is it?”

“How did you and mommy get together. Kamalvir said you rescued her from a dungeon with his mom.”

“Well he’s only half right.” said Oz, pouring the pancake mix into a skillet. “See, it all started when I was in high school and Aaravi was chasing Zoe and I through the library…..”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to give a huge thanks to my friend and the co author of this story! An_undead_gamer_45 is such a talented writer and a great friend. It was nearly a year ago when we met. I had made a post on tumblr about an idea for a fic, just a silly idea I had I didn't expect it to get more than a few likes. You should have seen my face to see not only had actually taken the time and effort to write out the fic!  
> This fic was an idea I've had for a while, one that I thought was too ambitious to do and would just sit in my pile of ideas and gather dust. I'm so thankful for this collaboration, to make this spicy fic a reality, and for the friendship I have found.
> 
> Sorry for getting so sappy, I just feel so grateful.


End file.
